Admiration
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Yato is jealous of Regulus of being good in everything. Can their friendship be saved? This was requested by Selfless Summoner.


Purestrongpeom: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. This was requested by Selfless Summoner. Enjoy.

Admiration

A young boy with brown hair and brown eyes was following behind his uncle. He was clutching his uncle's arm as they walked up the stairs, past the temples and into the pope's chamber. The man smiled at the boy who shyly smiled back.

He said, "Regulus, we are here. Come on, there is nothing to be shy about."

Regulus peered out and saw the grand pope sitting on the chair smiling at him. Sisyphus bowed down and Regulus copied what his uncle did. The pope stood up and motioned his hand for them stand. They stood up.

The pope spoke, "This must be Ilias' son. Welcome to the sanctuary. I am Pope Sage and you are?"

Regulus spoke, "Regulus, sir."

"I see. I know you will make a fine saint. Thank you, Sisyphus for bringing him here. I am sure you will be responsible for his training."

Sisyphus nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

The pope smiled at Regulus and said, "You may go."

They bowed one more time and went out and back to the Sagittarius temple.

"Regulus, you can go and explore if you want but be back soon," said Sisyphus.

"Alright, uncle," said Regulus.

Regulus skipped out of the temple and started to wander around the sanctuary. He saw a lot of people training. He want to talk to them but he didn't want to disturb them. He wondered if he was going to make any new friends. He continued exploring.

Then he saw another boy around his age with light brown hair fighting two trainees at the same time. He stopped to look at the fight. The boy punched the trainee at his right knocking him down. He dodged the kick from the other trainee, spun around and kicked him. The second trainee was also knocked out.

He shouted, "That was awesome."

The boy looked at him and Regulus waved. He walked over to him and took a look at him.

"You must be new around here. The name's Yato. What is your name?" said Yato.

Regulus smiled and said, "My name is Regulus."

"Regulus... Are you Sisyphus's nephew and Ilias' son?"

"Yes. Wow, am I that popular already?"

"No, words just get around quickly here."

"Oh. How long did you train because that fight was amazing? You beat two trainees at one time."

"Thank you. Well, I trained for three years. All the hard work pay off and now I am the strongest trainee around here and will be the strongest saint in the future."

"Isn't the gold saints the strongest saints?"

"...Well, yes. I meant the strongest saint other than the gold saints."

"Oh. So do you want to be my friend?"

"Hmmm, alright then. I can be your senior and teach you all the best fighting moves."

"But my uncle is teaching me."

"Yes, I know. What I mean is I can be your second teacher."

"Oh... Alright."

Regulus grinned and hugged Yato. Then another man came up to them and hugged Regulus nearly squishing him.

"You are alright. I was so worried," said the man.

Regulus looked up and recognized the man.

"Hasgard!"

Hasgard put Regulus down. He laughed and ruffled Regulus' hair. Regulus also laughed.

"So I heard Sisyphus found you."

"Yeah, he did...Sorry that I ran away at that time."

"It wasn't your fault. It was my fault for not looking after you."

"It was neither your fault," said a different voice.

They turned and saw Sisyphus.

"Uncle!" said Regulus.

Sisyphus said, "Hey, it seems that you made a new friend. What is your name?"

Yato proudly said, "Yato, sir."

"I see. So do you want to be Regulus' partner in training?"

"Sure."

Regulus cheered and hugged Yato again.

"Alright, then. Regulus, it is time to go home."

Regulus nodded and followed his uncle back to the temple. He waved goodbye to Yato and Hasgard.

The next few days, Sisyphus and Hasgard trained Regulus and Yato. Regulus was improving very quickly. It was clear that Regulus was a prodigy. Soon, Regulus was surpassing Yato in training. After a month, Yato challenged Regulus to a fight.

"I am going to win, today. Are you ready to lose?" said Yato.

Regulus said, "No! I am going to win!"

Yato ran toward Regulus. He punched him while Regulus dodged it. Then Regulus did a whirl kick at Yato. Yato did a back flip to dodge it. Regulus ran to him and punched him again. Yato dodged and the fist nearly hit him. Regulus used his other fist and punched Yato in the stomach, hard. Yato coughed and jumped back. Regulus ran forward. Yato stuck out his leg and swung it. Regulus tripped and Yato pushed off his hand and did a flip. While he did a flip, he kicked Regulus in the face making him tumbled back. Then Yato did a whirlkick but Regulus grabbed his leg. He threw Yato and he landed on his hand and did a blackflip. Regulus ran and punched him. Yato dodged and try to punch Regulus' face. Regulus grabbed his fist and did a knee kick. Yato stumbled back. Then Regulus moved in quickly and punched Yato hard making him fall to the ground. Regulus landed on Yato and put his arm around his neck.

Regulus asked, "Do you yield?"

Yato nodded and Regulus let him go. Yato fell on the ground, gasping for air. Regulus held out his hand for Yato to take it. Yato looked at the hand and looked down. He couldn't believe it. He lost to a boy who only trained for a month. He trained for three years and yet he couldn't beat Regulus. This was embarrassing. Yato bit his lip and stood up himself. Regulus blinked, confused about why Yato would refuse his hand.

Yato ran as fast as he could to the Rodorio village. Regulus yelled out to him but Yato didn't hear. He ran past the surprised villagers and outside the village. Yato stopped and gasped for air. He sat near a tree. First, a few tears fell down but soon he started to cry. He couldn't stopped himself. When he was young, he had always dream of being a hero. He found out about the saints that save people and served Athena. He had always want to be a saint but the other villagers laughed at him. When he took his sister to the doctor and Scorpio Kardia saved him and his sister from an attack from a specter. He was amazed at his strength and accepted Kardia's offer. He thought he might be a very strong saint that saves everyone and be admired. He trained very hard for three years. Regulus only trained for a month and he beat him. It was no fair.

XXX

Regulus stood there, confused. Did he do something wrong? He want to chase after Yato but he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. He scratched his head. Right thing or not, he is going to find out why Yato seems upset. Was Yato upset because he lost? Regulus started to run into Rodorio village. He stopped a couple of people to ask if they see a boy around his age with brown hair and blue eyes. They told him that he ran outside the village. Regulus thanked them and ran. Why would Yato run outside the village? It could be dangerous. He ran outside and saw Yato sitting by a tree, crying. He slowly walked to his friend.

Regulus asked, "Yato...why are you crying?"

Yato didn't look up but he mumbled, "Go away."

Regulus sat down beside him.

"I am sorry about the duel. Are you angry at me for winning?"

Yato didn't answer back.

Regulus continued, "You know you were very strong. I had to fight really hard and I thought I would lose. Guess it was luck."

Regulus was at loss. He didn't know what to say to comfort his friend. He was never good at comforting people.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Yato spoke quietly, "It is not your fault. It was mine for getting angry at something trivial."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just...jealous of you. You only trained for a month and you beat me. I envy that you were so smart and how Sisyphus and the others admired you for that."

"Yato, I admired you."

"For what? Failing."

"No, how you are very hardworking. I never see anyone trained so hard. I admired that. Someone who trained very hard and don't give up."

"...Really."

"Yeah. When I first saw you, I saw your fight. It was amazing. It aspired me to be strong like you. Before I met my uncle, I was always at my father's grave protecting him. There were so many times where I want to go and find the person who killed my father and kill him. But then I remember that he is so strong that he beat my father who was supposed to be the strongest saint in the sanctuary. I gave up. But when I saw you, I realized if I tried hard, I can protect the people I loved and avenge my father. You showed me that it was possible."

"Wow, I didn't know I influence you that much."

"Yep, you are like a role model for me."

Yato blushed. "Thanks."

Regulus stood up and extended his hand. "So ready to go back. It is getting late."

Yato took his hand and stood up. "Yeah."

They were about to walk back when someone grabbed them. The person threw them both into a tree.

Regulus rubbed his head and looked up. It was a specter! What was a specter doing here so close to the sanctuary? He looked to his left and see Yato glaring at the specter. The specter grinned. Yato ran to the specter and punched it. The specter grabbed Yato's hand. Regulus' eyes widened in fear for his friend. He had to do something. He ran forward but the specter threw Yato at him making them crash into a tree. The specter laughed.

He spoke, "I am the Earthly Seeking Star, Coyote Argyris. I am here to have Athena's head but it seems that you two are in the way. So I will kill you."

Yato shouted, "We won't let you pass or hurt Athena."

Argyris laughed. "You two are not even saints. You can't stop me at all."

Regulus took this opportunely to attack Argyris. Argyris saw the attack.

He opened his mouth and howled, "Coyote's Howl!"

The attack hit Regulus and Yato sending them flying. Regulus was on top of Yato.

Yato grumbled, "Get ... off of ... me."

Regulus quickly got off.

Regulus said, "He is too strong."

"So, what happen to never giving up. Besides isn't the man who killed your father stronger than him. If we can't defeat him, what chance do we have in defeating the man you told me about."

"You are right."

Argyris laughed. "What chance do you have in defeating me, foolish boys."

He ran toward them and slammed into them before they could defend themselves. Then Argyris grabbed Regulus' hair and Yato's neck.

He said, "Now watch me choked your friend to death."

Regulus' eyes widened. No, he didn't want his friend to die. He kicked Argyris but it had no effect. He didn't want the same thing happen to his father to happen to Yato. Yato tried to get Argyris' hands off of him.

Suddenly, a golden arrow shot out and the man gasped in pain. He fell down with an arrow in his chest. Yato and Regulus got out of his grip. Yato was still breathing for air. Sisyphus ran down and checked them for any life threatening injuries. Luckily, there was none. Regulus hugged his uncle. He was glad that his uncle had saved them. Sisyphus hugged him back.

He scolded, "What were you two doing outside the village this late? You were lucky I found you in time or else both of you were dead."

Yato said, "I am sorry. It was my fault. I got upset and ran away. Regulus followed me."

Sisyphus sighed. "It is fine but don't do it again. There will be punishment for both of you but I will think of it later. First, we should get you back and bandage both of you."

He turned to the specter and frowned. "It is strange that a specter is so close to the sanctuary. This is not good. The pope should hear about this."

Sisyphus, Yato and Regulus walked back to the Sagittarius temple. Yato looked at Regulus and smiled. Regulus smiled back.

Regulus mouthed, "Friends?"

Yato nodded and mouthed back, "Friends forever."

Purestronpoem: Sorry, the ending is kind of cheesy and I am not good with fighting scenes. Please review.


End file.
